Strange Pirate Ways
by xShortyx
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Will Turner find Will's sister on Tortuga. What will happen next? Will there be romances? Will there be fighting? Check it out!
1. Back to tortuga

Chapter One, Back to Tortuga.  
  
"Will!" Jack walked round deck "Now where is that bloody whelp." "Aye Jack!" Will came running up to him. "What is it you want?" "Will, I've been trying to find ye! Where were ye?!" "I was checking if we needed anything from Tortuga besides rum." "Why? Is the rum gone?" Jack looked at Will with an angry stare. "Aye Jack ye drunk it all last night." "I never drank rum last night." "Aye you did, you drunk." "I am yer captain Will! You can't call me a drunk!" "But you are aren't you?" Jack stood there thinking it over for a moment. Every now and then opening and closing his mouth. "Well I am yer captain Will. So ye do as I say, and ye can't tell me what to do!" Will sighed "Why were you looking for me?" "Ah yes, well we're almost arriving at Tortuga. Can you please go see what we need besides me rum?" "Aye captain." Will walked off while muttering; "Drunk." "I heard that!" Will grinned at Jack. "Aye I know!"  
  
"Oi You there! Scrub the deck! It looks filthy! And you! Start pealing tatters! You know yer cap loves his tatters!" a girl with black hair tied in a bun walked round the ship ordering the crew round. "Lucy?" "Aye captain." "You go find me, me rum!" Lucy gave Jack a look "Is there something wrong with yer eyes Jack?" "No." Jack looked up at the sky to double check. "Well go find it yerself then!" "Oi! I am yer bloody captain, not to mention yer brother! Now I demand some respect from you! You... you... you do as I say!" "Well Jack you know me better then that. I never take orders." Will walked by grinning at Lucy who grinned back. They had a game they liked to play. Who could piss Jack Sparrow off the most, and fastest! "Get back to work ye scarvy dogs!" Jack ranted at a couple of pirates walking past. "Captain! We are entering Tortuga now!" "Ah great, now I can get away of ye all and buy me rum." Jack swaggered off towards the pirate and Lucy laughed as he walked off. She had been on the pearl with Jack for over a year now and she never got tired of irritating her elder brother. "Lucy?" Lucy turned round to the deep voice behind her. "Connor, hi." He was wearing nothing but his pants and Lucy was intrigued by his bare chest. "Did you have anything else for me to do?" 'Do I ever.' Lucy thought but answered. "No, not really. I am going into Tortuga now, maybe you'd like to join me and Will there?" "Aye that's fine by me." "Oi! Lucy, what's keeping you?" Will stood waiting for Lucy to go into Tortuga. "I am coming! Hold yer horses man!" "I don't have horses, and I wouldn't hold them any way because I don't like horses!" Will shouted back. Lucy laughed and walked over to Will with Connor.  
  
A scream sounded from the far corner in Tortuga, Will turned his head to see where it came from. A girl was being held down by two pirates and a third one was trying to beat her. Will wanted to move over there but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pretty girl with long dark brown hair running over to them all. In the progress she drew her sword and started fighting them off. Will's mouth fell open. That girl could fight! "Maria! Are you okay?" The girl shouted while kicking one of the pirates in the back. "Aye I am! Simone! Behind you!" Maria gave a scream and covered her eyes. Simone whirled around and saw one of the pirates was ready to strike. Simone closed her eyes for a moment then gripped her sword tight, but when she opened them she stared right into Will's eyes. Will pulled back his own sword and looked at the girl. "Wow you're a striking image of my..." "Mother!" Simone finished. "You look like my mother." Simone moved closer to him and touched his face. "I was going to say my father." Will took her sword and tore his eyes away from her. "You have my sword." "Will?" Simone closed her eyes a bit until all she saw was a blurry face. "Will!" "Simone? I thought you were..." "Dead? Aye, same here." "What happened? All I know is the ship sinking and me loosing you and I couldn't find you anywhere." Simone looked at Will. "I almost drowned but I got picked up by a passing ship, they brought me to a place called Port Daren to live with the captain's wife." Simone looked a bit sad when she talked about them. "How about we go back to the ship and catch up?" Will asked looking at his baby sister who now was a grown woman. "What about Maria?" "She can come as well." Maria had scrambled of the floor and joined the pair of them. Together they walked to Lucy and Connor who had waited for Will to come back. "Lucy, Connor. Meet my sister Simone and her friend Maria." Will said proudly Simone shook hands with the both of them, immediately intrigued by Connor. "Nice to meet you." Lucy said shaking her hand. "We are heading back to the pearl you guys go ahead and make sure Jack buys some food as well." Will turned round and walked of his arm round Simone's shoulder, and Simone holding Maria's hand. "You're staying on the Pearl? The black pearl?" "Aye, have been for a couple of years now, ever since Elizabeth and Norrington got married." "Captain Norrington?" "Aye that's him." The three of them entered the pearl and Maria let her eyes slide over the ship. "It's a beauty!" Maria wondered of to take a look around and Simone and Will sat down on some nearby crates. "So..." Will said. "Yeah, so..." Simone replied smiling. "How did you end up in Tortuga?" Will asked "Well I ran away from home, because my adoptive parents wanted me to marry someone I didn't want to marry, and I wanted to find you. So I sailed away with some people who were just passing by to buy food and stuff and they dropped me off in Tortuga. I met Maria there and we have been friends ever since." "How long have you been here?" "A couple of years now." Will stared at his sister. "What are you looking at?" "Well, you! I haven't seen you for 15 years; you've grown up to be a very pretty young woman." Simone blushed. "And you don't look so bad yourself. So, are you and Lucy a couple?" "No, what makes you think that?" "The way you look at her kind of gave it away Will." "Oh please, she's not into me." "How can you be sure?" "Connor..." "What has he got to do with it?" Will stood up. "No I mean he and Lucy are walking back." Simone looked behind her and saw them walking up. "Will? Can me and Maria stay here?" "Yes off course! Now I have my little sister back there is no way I will let you go!" Will walked to Simone and wanted to give her a hug, but she stepped back as if she was afraid. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Simone said pulling herself together and giving him a hug. The moment she felt her brother's arms around her she felt like she was nine years old again, standing on the ship while it was sinking. Will was yelling at the people around him to help and Simone was holding on to her brother crying, she was so scared. Then a huge crack in the boat made the whole ship move and Simone slipped, causing her to slide off the ship into the water and that was the last time she ever saw Will. When she fell into the water Simone pulled herself onto a floating piece of wood. A couple of hours later when everything went quiet, the fog had lifted and she saw the damage left behind. No sign of Will or her father. She found Will's sword drifting to the soft waves of the deep blue sea and she took it, never let it out of her sight again.  
  
Will felt Simone's hug get tighter, he put his hand on her head. "Are you okay?" "Aye I am." Simone let go of Will and looked at him. Lucy and Connor walked onto the ship and towards them. "There's your girlfriend" Simone whispered grinning, making Will blush and pinch her. "Ouch!" Simone rubbed her upper arm. "Hey, did everything work out with food and such?" "Aye, it wasn't easy to keep Jack away from the rum, but we managed." Lucy said looking at Simone who was looking at Connor. Lucy felt the tension building between them. "Lucy, could you help me set up a place to sleep for Simone and Maria?" Will asked while walking up to her. Lucy tore her eyes away from Connor and Simone. "Aye, what ever." They both walked off leaving Simone and Connor looking at each other. "So... you are staying I take it?" Connor asked giving her a smile. Simone saw a twinkle in his eyes. "Aye, I am." "Would you like me to show you around?" "Why not." Simone took the arm Connor offered. They walked over the ship. "So how old are you?" "I am 24." "So yer the younger sister then?" "Aye. How about you?" "I am 25." Connor replied. "OI! Connor! Come here and fix the sails!" Lucy yelled she saw them walking arms linked and was not pleased at all. "Listen how about we talk some more tonight? When the moon is up, we can meet outside the kitchen." Connor said talking rapidly. "Aye that's a good idea." Simone replied. Connor gave her one last look and walked off.  
  
Maria was admiring the ship with open mouth. She had heard of the pearl and now she was actually on it. She didn't notice someone walking up to her. "Who are ye?" Maria turned round and stared into Jack's eyes. "Me name is Maria. And you are..." She waited for him to answer her. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow luv... Savvy? But I will repeat me question. What are ye doing here?" "I came with Will's sister." "What? That whelp has a sister? Well good old bootstrap sure knew how to wing it." Jack said sounding impressed. "Jack? There you are." Will walked up to him pulling a girl forward by her hand. "I see you met Maria, well meet my sister Simone." Simone stood in front of Jack with her hands on her hips. "Well 'ello luv." Jack said trying to be charming. "Ye don't look like yer brother but I think that's a good thing." Simone smiled. "I suppose." "Jack, Maria and Simone are staying on the pearl. Both Maria and Jack let out a 'WHAT' but Maria's sounded happy and excited where as Jack's sounded horrified. "Will come here will ye." Will moved forward and Jack took him by the arm. "Its bad luck to have woman on board ye know that." "What about Lucy?" "That's not a woman that's me sister!" "She's a woman too. Now either they stay or we all go." Jack looked like he was thinking it over. If he said yes he had two women to take care of, but he'd still have Will to help him. If they all left he would've ditched the woman but didn't have Will around either. "Well what's it going to be?" Will asked looking at him. "Aye they can stay but they will have to do work!" "No problem." "And if something bad happens to us all it'll be yer fault!" Jack said hissing and spitting at Will. Simone said appearing behind Jack, who jumped. "What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I can't believe we are pealing potatoes." Simone said throwing one she just pealed into a bucket filled with water. "Yeah but we are pealing them on the black pearl! The black Pearl Simone!" "You don't have to get all excited about it." "Oh and the Captain is a cute one isn't he?" "He is? It's like he is in a constant drunk state or something. And what's wrong with..." Simone made weird movements with her hands like Jack always did. "Don't know." Maria answered laughing at Simone. A soft knock made them both look up. "Hey Lucy, how are you?" Simone asked still smiling widely. "I am good, came to tell you that you have to stay away from Connor." "Sorry?" Simone said looking confused. "Stay away from him or you will have to deal with me." Simone now stood up. "I am only trying to be friends." "He doesn't need some whore like you to be his friend." "Take that back!" Simone yelled, Maria stood up and held her from behind. "I suggest you go away now or I'll change my mind and let her go." Maria looked mad. Lucy let her eyes linger from one to the other. "What's going on here?" Will asked walking up behind Lucy. "Nothing." Lucy said giving Simone and Maria a look. "Simone?" "Nothing Will. Nothing that's bothering me any way." Maria let Simone go, and she sat down to peal the potatoes again. Lucy turned round and walked off leaving Will and Maria to look at each other. Will shrugged and walked off to find Lucy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Will asked following Lucy out on deck. "Nothing any more. Why did you have to bring her on board?" "Because she's family." Will answered frowning. "Sorry Will..." Lucy put her hand on his chest and Will felt a spark hit his heart. "It's not that I don't like her, but it's Connor. He's taken a liking to her." "So he's a free pirate, he can see who ever he wants to." Lucy sighed frustrated. "He should be seeing me." "Why?" "Never mind, you are such a man." Lucy wanted to walk off but Will took her wrist, he pulled her towards him and he gave her a kiss. "What was that?" Lucy said looking angry. "I... I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Will explained and walked off leaving Lucy standing with mixed feelings.  
  
Later that night when the sun went down and the moon was shining bright Simone stood waiting by the kitchen door for Connor to show up. She wasn't nervous... much. Simone didn't have to wait long before Connor came walking up, looking gorgeous as ever. "Hey, shall we go outside and walk?" Connor asked. "Aye, that's fine by me." Simone replied looking at him. They walked out and onto deck, all the way to the front of the ship and they stopped walking there. The view from the ship was incredible; the moon shone bright and reflected on the restless sea. "Isn't this beautiful?" Simone said looking out over the sea. "Aye it is. It's where I come when I need to think, or just look at the view." Simone hung against the railing and Connor did the same next to her. "So Simone Turner, what's your story?" "My story isn't all that exciting Connor, believe me. Let's talk about you. How did you end up on the Black Pearl?" "I practically grew up here. Jack found me in Port Royal all alone when I was 12 years old. My parents had died. Jack said he could use someone on the ship so I came along." "Jack seems like an alright man." Simone said looking at Connor. He saw the moon glinting in her eyes, making Simone more beautiful then she already was. "Aye he is. So tell me about you now." "Aaaw, do I have to?" "Aye I told you my story." "Okay then," Simone said taking a deep breath "Me and Will went on a trip with my father and we were attacked by the navy. The ship sunk and I lost my grip on Will whom I was holding on to, and slipped into the water. I got picked up by a ship and they made sure I had a place to stay, at the captain's house." "That's nice of them." 'That's because you don't know half of it.' Simone thought, but said "Aye it was but I stayed restless. I wanted to find my dad, and Will. I missed Will so much. Eventually I thought he was dead, because he never returned to me. When I turned 16, my parents wanted me to marry commodore Norrington." "Norrington?" "Aye, you know him?" Simone asked "Don't we all." Connor replied. "Any way I didn't want to and they told me I had to so I ran away. I ended up in Tortuga with Maria and the rest is as they say history." "You have an interesting life Miss Turner, and I would love to hear more about you." "See now we have a problem!" Simone said "And what's that?" "I'd rather hear about you." Simone moved a bit closer to Connor so their shoulders touched. "That can be arranged too." Connor replied looking at Simone, and then back at the gorgeous view in front of them.  
  
Very late that night or early depending on how you looked at it, Connor brought Simone back to the hold, where Simone, Maria and the rest of the pirates slept. "This feels weird I mean we're sleeping in the same room so no need to say goodbye." Simone said standing in front of Connor. "No I was thinking more along the lines of... sleep tight." Connor said whipping a stray hair out of her face. "That's okay then... sleep tight." Simone put her hand on his cheek and kissed the other one. "Thank you for a wonderful night Connor." "Pleasure's all mine." He opened the door to the hold and they both got inside. Simone to the left where Maria slept and Connor to the right where the rest of the pirates lay. The only ones with an actual cabin were Will, Jack and Lucy, the rest either had to sleep on deck or in the hold.  
  
Next morning Maria poked Simone in her side in order to wake her up. "What?" "We need to peal those potatoes again." Maria said excited. "Please don't tell me yer excited about pealing tatters are ye?" "No, not about the potatoes, but the possibility I run into Jack." Simone sat up and blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Jack? You like that drunk?" "Aye..." Maria said dreamily. Simone got up and walked out of the hold passing Will's cabin, Lucy's and last Jack's. She saw Maria looking at the door. "We need to get pealing." "I know." Maria answered. "So you can't play with Jack till were done." "And I know." Maria said irritated. They walked to the kitchen and on their way there Simone saw Connor standing on deck yawning, and flexing his muscles. She smiled and caught his eye.  
  
Connor saw Simone walking by and he had to smile. He had so much fun with her yesterday that he couldn't wait to talk to her again. But first, work. Jack was walking around and he wasn't happy. He gave Simone a look and she just knew she would see him later on for another talk. "Connor!" Jack walked over staggering a bit. It looked like he had been drinking again. "Aye captain?" "I need to talk to you lad, you know... there are a lot of things I love in this life. But none as much as me Rum." He slurred while putting an arm round Connor's neck. "Ok Jack, was that it?" "AYE!" He yelled "That was it. I wanted to share this with ye." Jack swaggered off again towards the kitchen. "I am going to find me something to eat!" Connor watched him walk of shaking his head. "Connor?" Connor turned round and faced Lucy. "Aye Lucy, what is it?" "I need to talk to you." Lucy said and Connor walked with her. "What is it?" Connor asked again. "It's about us." Lucy started "Us? What us?" Connor began to think if he might had missed something but came to the conclusion there was no 'us' when it came to Lucy and himself. "Well I never told you this but I fell in love with you a long time ago and I..." Lucy couldn't finish her sentence because Connor interrupted. "I love with me?" "Aye, and I wanted you to know because I can't stand to see you with anybody else." "Okay stop it Lucy. Listen to me, I am not interested in you in that way. You're like a sister to me yes, but not as a lover." Connor placed his hands on her shoulders "There is no us, and there won't be an us." "It's because of Simone isn't it?" Lucy asked trying not to fall to pieces. "No, it's because I'm not in love with you Lucy Sparrow." Connor held her look for a moment then walked back to the other pirates to do some work. Lucy stood there for a moment waiting for Connor to come back and say it was all a big joke but he didn't. She looked at him and then decided to pay Simone a visit.  
  
Simone sat pealing potatoes again this time alone. Jack had passed out on the floor and Maria went to put him in his cabin. The door to the kitchen flung open and a person barged in. Without lifting her head Simone spoke. "I don't care who you are or what you want I am not in the mood, I have tons of tatters te peal and no time for fun and games." "Better make time then." Lucy said. Simone heard a cling sound of a sword being drawed, and she grinned. Slowly she lifted her head to look at Lucy. "Oh you are so not in the right place nor time right now." She stood up and grabbed her sword which was lying next to her on the floor. Lucy charged Simone who blocked her attack. "Do you really want to cross blades with the daughter of a pirate Lucy?" Simone waiting for an answer. "Any day." She replied. Simone pushed her away and headed for the door; if they were going to do this she needed space, on deck. Lucy followed her and Simone kept blocking her attempts. She was tiring Lucy and it was working. They got out on deck and Simone charged Lucy. She swung her sword to gently touch her shoulder and her shirt let go on one side. "Oh yer going to pay for that!" Lucy said again swinging at Simone. "Oi! What are you doing?" Will run up to them followed closely by Connor. "Don't meddle in this Will; it is none of yer business." Simone said. "No this is between her and..." Lucy charged her again. "Me!" Lucy cut Simone's arm but she didn't blink. "Aaaw Lucy, is that all you can do?" "Yer bleeding." Lucy said. "What this? It's merely a scratch." Simone couldn't ignore the look on Lucy's face. "But off course you will pay for it." Will who saw the look in Simone's eyes gestured Connor to grab her from behind and Will would grab Lucy. "OI! Get off!" Lucy yelled "Let me go I can take her!" She fought furiously to get loose. "Connor let me go." Simone said hissing, yet standing against him calmly. "Sorry can't do that." The way he said that made Simone feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Ok let me go and I promise I won't do anything, as long as she stops too." Connor let Simone go and she looked at him. "Thank you." Then she turned to Lucy, "As for you Miss-I-am-so-stuck-up-even-a-broom-isn't-as- stiff-as-me-although-it-might-be-more-fun-to-hang-with Sparrow," Simone inhaled to finish her sentence "You stay out of my way, this was just a practice round, next time, I will kill you." Simone marched off towards the hold after that not turning round to look back. Will had never seen her like that before, so full of hate her voice sounded. "I will check on her." Connor said looking at Will who nodded, Lucy felt hurt. "It's all your fault you know!" Lucy yelled after Connor who stopped dead in his tracks. "How's that? Because I don't want to be with you, but with her? Get over your self already." Connor walked off, knowing he might have been a bit rough on her. He walked into the hold and found Simone sitting on the floor holding her sword looking at it. "I don't know where that twit gets off." She immediately said. "Me neither, are you okay though?" "Aye I am, she doesn't make me feel bad. I handled worse then that in my life several times." Simone answered. Connor sat down next to her leaning on his arms. "Want to talk about it?" "Nope, not a chance, not now any way." Simone replied. Connor cautiously put his arm round Simone, when he noticed she didn't say anything about it he left it there. "Well just know that if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." Simone tore her eyes away from the sword and looked at Connor with a smile. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Simone whispered while holding his look. She looked at him as if she was looking for something in his face. She lifted her hand and touched his face.  
  
Connor's heart was racing by now, every time she touched him his heart jolted. The same way it did yesterday, and when they said goodnight when he felt her soft lips touching his cheek, and now her fingers softly touching his face. He leaned in a bit closer and Simone did the same, they were now only inches away from each others lips. The moment their lips touched Will came waltzing in. Connor and Simone backed away from each other; Connor still had his arm round her. "What the..." Will saw Connor's arm round Simone and the blush on Simone's cheeks. "What's going on in here?" Will stepped aside and Simone saw Lucy. Her eyes widened, and then they turned sad and watery. Lucy turned round and walked off. 


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter two, a new beginning.  
  
"Lucy!" Simone ran after Lucy the minute she left the hold. "What!" she snapped turning round. "What do you want?! You've got yer brother, you've got my... you've got Connor, what else is it ye want?" Lucy practically screamed at Simone but she just looked at Lucy. "Don't go blame me for Connor choosing me!" "Why shouldn't I? I've been in love with him for god knows how long." "You should've told him then!" Simone snapped Lucy looked at her not wanting to tell her she's right. "I just can't see him with anybody else because it hurts too much." "I don't get it." "What is there not to get." "Seriously, if you don't see what's going on around you then you're even a bigger fool then I thought." "What are you on about?" Lucy asked looking at her with a frown on her face. "Will. Think about that while you're at it." Simone started walking away. "Wait! Will?" Lucy walked over to Simone who stood still "Aye Will. I see the way he looks at you." Lucy looked at Simone with astonishment written on her face. "Will?" Suddenly it hit her; why he kissed her. Lucy could feel his lips pressing against her for a second time. She lifted her hand to touch her own lips then looked at Simone again. "I... I'm sorry I had a go at you." "Apology accepted." Simone said patting her on her shoulder. "Okay, I have to get back to work now." Lucy said walking off in a bit of a daze. Her head was still spinning with the info she just required.  
  
Simone watched her walk off and smiled to herself. It soon faded when she thought about how she had felt when the man she loved had chosen another woman. She decided to cool things down between her and Connor. She didn't want to hurt Lucy more then she already did. With that decision in mind she went back to the hold to get her sword. After all she never let it out of her sight. When she got down there she saw Connor still sitting there waiting for her. She stopped walking in the doorway to look at him, flushed and walked over again trying not to look into his eyes. "How did it go?" Connor asked looking at Simone with a faint smile. "Uhm good, she explained how she felt and well I understand. More then she can know." Simone picked up her sword and wanted to walk off. "Simone, I wanted to ask you..." Simone stopped walking but didn't turn round "Can I see you again tonight, same place as last." Connor asked standing up himself and walking up to her. "Sorry Connor. Not tonight." Simone said walking off.  
  
Meanwhile when all this was going on Maria was in Captain Jack Sparrow's cabin putting him in the bed. He had passed out in the kitchen and Maria was more then glad to take him to his cabin. She laid him in the bed with much effort as he wasn't much of a help. Maria pulled off his boots and pulled up a sheet to cover him. "Luv?" Jack suddenly spoke. "Aye Jack?" Maria said a bit blushing. "Where are ye going?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile playing on his face. "Uhm, help Simone peel tatters?" Maria tried. "Stay 'ere with me luv." Jack slurred sticking out his hand to her. "Stay? But what about them tatters?" "They can wait." Maria looked at him then took his hand and lay down on the bed besides him. "Nobody ever did that fer me." "Did what?" Maria asked looking at him. "Put me in me cabin after I passed out." "Really?" Maria smiled "Aye, they just leave me te rot they do. I am the bloody captain; can't they take better care of me?" Maria just looked at him talking. "But you. Yer a keeper luv. Pretty and sweet. That's what I like in a woman." Jack yawned while he put his arm round Maria and pulled her closer. Then he closed his eyes "And yer a pirate too..." Jack said before falling asleep.  
  
Will paced round in his cabin when a soft knock made him look up. "Come in." He said wondering who it was. Lucy came walking in. She looked a bit insecure to Will. "What's up?" He asked concerned while walking up to her. Will put his arm round Lucy but she backed away. "I have a question to ask you and ... I want you to answer it with the truth." Will looked at Lucy "Aye, what's the question?" "What do you feel for me?" Lucy asked looking at his reaction. His facial expression however stayed the way it was. Will was trying to decide what to do. It was his Captain's sister for god's sake. But he did tell her he would tell her the truth. Lie! One side of him said. You don't want to cause trouble between you two. "You're like a sister to me." Will answered his heart plummeting. "I knew it." Lucy said boiling with anger. "She just told me that to get rid of me, and she would have an open path to Connor." "What did who say?" Will asked. "Nothing never mind you that." Lucy turned on her heel and bustled out.  
  
"Turner!" Lucy yelled at Simone who was talking to Draco, a crew member. "Aye?" Simone said turning round. "A word please." Lucy said her eyes shooting fire. Simone looked at her and nodded. "You lied to me." Lucy said "About what?" "About Will." "Ney I didn't what makes you say that?" "I asked him what he feels for me and he said like a sister. Not very likely someone who is in love with me don't you think?" Simone looked at Lucy with a frown. Connor walked past them catching Simone's words. "His eyes don't lie Lucy, no matter what he says." "I think you just wanted to get rid of me, so you could get to Connor." "Excuse you? He just asked me if I wanted to go for a stroll again tonight and I declined because I felt sorry for you. Truth is you're a huge stuck up pain in the arse if you ask me. I can't even to begin to think what I was thinking." "You're lying you want Connor, well I will tell you this, you won't get him not if I can help it." Connor looked at Lucy with his mouth open. "Whose damn decision is that to make?" Connor spoke up startling Lucy and Simone who didn't see him standing there. Connor walked over to them both. "Connor you don't want her." Connor turned to face Simone "Could Lucy and I have a moment please?" Simone nodded and left them too it. Frankly she was glad to get away from her. Where did she get off any way?  
  
Connor turned back to Lucy. "Exactly what did you say to Simone earlier?" "That's none of yer business!" Lucy said wanting to walk off. "Excuse you? This is my life you two are discussing! You are trying to keep her away from me, so you apparently don't want me to be happy." "I want you to be happy with me." "You are so selfish right now!" "I am? How about you? You don't even consider you and me together all you want to do is get her in the bed." "For your information Lucy, I like her. When I first saw her it was as if something hit me in the chest, making me feel warm inside. I never felt that way for you. You are a great friend, sister even. But NOT my lover, you'll never be." That remark hit Lucy hard. "That was harsh Connor, even for a pirate." "Sorry but I didn't know how to make you understand. Now if it's okay with you, I am going to find Simone and see if she's okay! What kind of a welcome must it be for her?" Lucy felt worse every second that went by. Was she really so mean to her?  
  
Connor walked into the hold, he'd figured she would go back there. He walked in and saw her laying on the floor her head on her arms. Connor closed the door and walked over to her. Crouching down besides her and put his hand onto her back. "Are you okay?" "Ney, I swear every time I find a place I want to stay I ruin everything." "This isn't your fault." "It isn't? I ruined Lucy's life for her; my brother is torn between 2 persons and you..." "And I fell in love with you... From the first moment I laid eyes on you." Simone raised her head to look at him. "What do you mean? I thought you and Lucy would... get together after this." "Are you kidding me? Lucy is like a sister to me, nothing more and nothing less. I never fell in love before I met you." Simone now sat up, leaning on one arm. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lucy will hate you for it and well..." "She'll get over it." Connor sank onto his knees and hugged Simone. "Please come out side with me again tonight... When everyone is asleep." "Aye I will." Simone answered still hugging him.  
  
Will walked round on deck and found Lucy sitting away from the crew on a crate hugging her knees. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. "What's the matter?" "Simone, Connor... you." Lucy said now looking into his eyes. She saw a sparkle when he looked at her. She never noticed it before. "I need to tell you something." Will said looking into her eyes. "Would you come to yer cabin with me?" Lucy nodded as he took her hand and guided her to the cabin. Once inside he closed the door behind him and walked up to Lucy. Lucy didn't know if she should feel threatened or happy with him standing so close in front of her. Will didn't say a word but he just raised his hand and put it in her neck, then slowly pulling her towards him until he again felt her soft lips on his. He pulled back a bit to look at her. Lucy's lips were still pursed a bit and then she opened her eyes. "You lied." Lucy said looking at him. "Well I am a pirate you know." Will said then once again pulling her into a passionate kiss. Lucy broke loose from their kiss to look at him. "I don't know what I..." Will didn't let her finish the sentence. All Lucy felt now was passion. They stumbled towards his bed and were ripping each others clothes off. When they fell onto the bed they were almost completely naked. Will grinned at her for a moment then kissed her neck and bare shoulders making a trail of kissed down to her chest where he lingered for a moment. Lucy thought she was about to explode when he went on with the trail and pulled off her pants. Lucy took his off as well, sitting up a bit. For a moment again they looked at each other both smiling. Will roughly kissed Lucy again pushing her back down in the process. Lucy had never felt like this before, with such passion he kissed her she was never kissed before. When she felt Will's weight upon her she straightened her back as their movements now became as one. Will's hand lay on the side of her face, he would softly kiss her every now and then softly whispering if she was okay. Lucy had a pink blush on her cheeks which flooded Will with warmth. He never believed feeling her like this would make him feel so good.  
  
Jack woke up after a few hours of sleep and opened his eyes. "What the..." He managed to get out with a croaky voice. He looked at Maria who had fallen asleep in his arms. He lifted his arm up and saw she was still dressed. "Thank god." Maria turned on her side and looked at Jack while yawning. "Hey." Maria said with a smile. "Hello luv." Jack actually had no idea what she was doing in his bed. Maria leaned on her arm, supporting her head with her hand. "You probably don't know anything you did and said do you?" "Ney luv, I must be honest about that." Jack looked at the sparkle playing in her eyes. 'She's a pretty pirate.' He thought. "Well let me fill you in then, you passed out, I brought you here, you asked me to stay." Maria said now standing up from the bed. "Ey luv, ye don't have to leave." Jack said a bit to fast for his own taste. "Ah but I'm hungry, so I must. Plus I let Simone do the potatoes all by herself." Maria walked to the door and shot him one last look before leaving.  
  
Jack sighed and got up from his bed. "Now where are me boots?" Jack walked to the door and muttered to himself. "Why does she always take me boots? And me clothes for that matter." He walked to Lucy's cabin door and burst in. "Lucy where the hell are me boots?" Jack stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his right hand man and Lucy lying naked in the bed. "JACK!" Lucy yelled. Jack's eyes widened. "What the..." Jack walked towards them to see if his eyes weren't betraying him. "You and... and... that whelp!" Jack screamed. "Jack relax!" Will shouted panicking, he knew Jack well enough to know not to get on his bad side. "See this from a positive side," Lucy said laughing nervously "At least you know he's not a eunuch." "Me sister... Will... I... I need me rum." Jack turned round and walked on to deck searching frantically for his rum. "Well that went okay." Will said now able to breathe again. He lay back down under the sheets and covered Lucy up as well. Lucy lay back down next to him. "He'll get over it." She said as she laid her face on his bare chest. "One thing is certain though, I will never borrow his clothes again." Lucy laughed.  
  
Late that night when every one was in a deep slumber, Simone crept out of the hold. Soon she would see Connor. Time crept past as she waited for the sun to go down. And now, time was there. She longed to hold him and maybe she would get to kiss him this time. Last time she was interrupted by her brother. He and his biggest friend called bad timing. And Lucy, Simone did feel like an ass though. She smiled to herself. She walked to the same spot she had seen Connor last time and saw him waiting. Wearing only pants and bare feet, leaning against the banister. She smiled and watched his moves for a moment. He kept looking left and right, searching for her. She decided not to let him wait longer. She walked up to him. Simone had her hair down and had taken of her bandana for a change. "Hey." Simone whispered, not wanting to alert anyone who could interrupt their midnight rendezvous. Connor turned his head and saw Simone walking up, her hair moving to the rhythm of her steps. He smiled widely and straightened up when she walked towards him. He couldn't believe he just known her for two days now. It felt longer. "Hello." Connor said in a whispering deep voice. He stood uncomfortably in front of her and then opened his arms to hold her. Simone breathed in his scent. Usually pirates didn't smell too good but Connor was different. He swam every day, so he was remotely clean, compared to other pirates. Connor rested his chin on her head. It felt really good to hold her. Simone looked up at Connor who looked back. "It feels good to be here with you." Simone said then she kissed his neck. Connor closed his eyes and bit his lower lip softly. "Same here." Simone stopped kissing his neck and looked into his eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes did you know that?" Simone asked Connor smiled "I feel like I know you for ages." Connor said smiling at her. "Me too." Simone said drifting away in her own thoughts. The part Connor could never know about. Her other life, in Port Darren. All the horrid things that happened there, and why she had fled to Tortuga. "Is something wrong?" Connor asked seeing the look on Simone's face. Her brows frowned and her eyes distant. "Nothing." Simone smiled again her expression lightening again. "Everything is absolutely perfect." Connor smiled when she said those words, he whipped a stray hair out of her face and left his hand on the side of her face, then leaned in while closing his eyes. 'He's going to do it' Simone thought hyper. She felt his lips softly collide with hers. After a few moments they broke loose both out of breath but smiling. "I've wanted to do that all day." He softly said, then kissing her again.  
  
A few months later Lucy and Will were very much together and to themselves, Simone and Connor were together too only nobody knew....  
  
"I hate to sneak around like this." Simone said holding on to Connor. "I know luv, but we have to... unless." "Unless what?" "Unless we tell them that we're together." Connor said looking at her. "Why not." Simone said thinking about it. "We all know Lucy is with Will." "Aye I heard she was going to move into his cabin... This leaves another opening." Connor replied. Simone looked at the dark sky. "We will tell them in the morning." Simone said turning to face Connor again. She put his arms round his neck. "I wonder how they will react." Simone said "I don't care..." Connor sat down on deck pulling Simone onto his lap. "How about we talk some more..." Simone looked at him. "We always talk." "Aye but not about our pasts." "There's nothing to tell about." Simone said fearing the worst she turned away from him, still sitting on his lap. "You know, the more I learn the less I know. I feel like your pulling back every time we mention the word past. Is there something that happened?" Connor asked, putting his arms round her waist. "I don't want to talk about it Connor. It's ... too hard." "You know you can trust me." Connor said frowning. "Aye I do, it's not that I don't trust you it's because I don't want to remember myself." "What can I do to help you with this?" Connor asked leaning his chin on her shoulder. Simone turned her head and smiled. "Drop the subject." Then kissed him softly on his lips. "Well for now any way. If you need to talk you know where to find me." "Aye I know." Simone said, leaning against him. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. Even is she did decide to tell him, she wouldn't know where to start. Simone had been angry with Will for years on end for leaving her behind. Now knowing he couldn't help it, after all if he would know, if he had been there. Unfortunately if's didn't help her a lot now. "Don't you just love the stars?" Connor said breaking the silence. "Aye... Connor? What do you say to... sleeping here tonight... outside." "If you want to." Connor smiled to himself.  
  
On the other side of the ship, Maria and Jack sat drinking rum. "Ye can certainly hold yer rum, that's fer sure." Jack slurred giving her the bottle again. Maria grinned and took another swig. "I just love rum, the colour, the substance... the way it tastes." "That's what I always say!" Jack said moving a bit closer to Maria, making her stomach jolt. Ever since that day she put him in his cabin they hadn't really had a chance to get to know each other. "Is that so now, Captain Jack Sparrow?" "Aye luv..." Jack kept his voice down. "That's very much so." He leaned in to kiss her. Maria's heart leaped. She was kissing the captain of the black pearl! The Black Pearl's captain was into her! She could scream if she wasn't kissing him.  
  
The next morning when everyone was working on the pearl Simone and Connor walked over to Jack. Simone felt very nervous but she knew she had to tell Jack and the rest of the crew if she wanted to stay with Connor. And stay with him she wanted, badly. She loved him, all though she didn't tell him that yet.  
  
"Jack." Connor said in his unusually determined voice. "Aye Connor, what is it?" Jack asked looking up from a map. "I need to tell you something. Simone and I are what you might call together." Connor held onto Simone's hand and she felt it tighten when he said those words. Jack looked up, straight at Simone then at Connor. "Is that news matey? Ye haven't been fooling me." Connor raised both eyebrows. "Don't give me that look, you two sneaking out every night thinking everybody was asleep or did you forget I drink rum outside me cabin?" "Aye I did." "I suppose ye heard about Lucy's cabin?" Jack sounded tired. "Aye I did." "Well you two can stay in there if ye like." Jack smiled at them. "Yer in a good mood today." Simone said beaming. "Aye I am as a matter of fact luv. Now go tell Lucy yer staying in her cabin." "Aye captain." Simone and Connor replied. As they walked off Connor leaned into Simone "How about we show them?" "How?" Simone asked. She stopped walking to look at him. Connor pulled her close and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. The whole ship looked up and cheered. Simone heard Maria scream and Lucy laughing. Connor broke loose from their kiss and looked at Simone who was smiling faintly and breathing fast, noticing all the people round them she blushed and buried her face in his chest. Maria walked up to them. "Hey sweetie, finally decided to let everyone know?" "Aye, don't tell me you knew too." "Well let's just say I've not been in the hold very much either." Maria said with a grin. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Simone smiled at Maria. "You and..." "Simone!" Lucy came walking up as well. "Hi Lucy." Simone was afraid she might be upset seeing her and Connor like that but she wasn't. Connor slipped his arms round Simone's waist standing behind her. "So I see you're together after all." Lucy looked at them together. Somewhere inside her it did sting her. On the other hand she and Will were very happy with each other so she shouldn't be thinking that. "Aye we are. And Lucy, Jack told us we could move into your cabin when you move out that is." Simone smiled at her. "I am moving into Will's cabin today." "Great," Connor said, then kissed Simone's neck. "I will see you later then. I have to do some work." "Okay, see you in a bit love." Simone replied hugging him. Simone watched him walk away and turned back to Lucy with a sigh. "I wanted to say... I am sorry for the things I said when you came on board here. I haven't seen you very much so I wasn't able to say it before." Lucy said. "How about we start over?" Simone asked smiling "Aye, I am Lucy Sparrow." Lucy stuck her hand out. "I am Simone Turner." Lucy laughed then her face looked as if something suddenly occurred to her. "You're my sister in law." She said "Aye that would be me." Simone smiled again. "I never thought about that." "Hmm I guess you were busy with other things then thinking about me." "Aye I was." Lucy grinned at the very thought. "How about you helping me clear out my cabin, then I will help you move into the cabin." "Aye why not. Maria are you coming?" Simone asked. "Ney... I think I will... look up someone." Her lips curled up in a smile and she walked off.  
  
Maria walked up to Jack and surprised him from behind. "What the..." he turned round and faced Maria. "Oh 'ello luv." Jack said smiling, his gold teeth reflecting the sun. "Hello, what are you doing?" Maria walked over to Jack and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thinking about ye." "Oh? And what were ye thinking?" Maria let her hand slip over his shoulder down his arm. "About last night." Jack said feeling shivers going down his spine. "Aye we did have fun didn't we?" Jack nodded "How about we do it again tonight?" again Jack nodded, speechless. This was the longest conversation he had with a woman without her slapping him. "Great I can't wait." Maria leaned in and gave him a kiss, so soft that Jack nearly didn't feel her lips on his. He wanted to grab her and kiss her roughly, but he contained himself. Maria smiled and walked out, looking over her shoulder for one last time. She walked straight into the wall. Maria fell backwards and grabbed her head. "Maria! Are ye okay luv?" Jack hurried towards her and got onto his knees. "Ney it hurts." Maria said not showing her forehead. "Let me see that luv." Jack took her hands and looked at her face. "Give it to me straight Jack; it's a huge bump isn't it?" "Ney luv, it looks perfect to me." Jack bended down and kissed the red spot on her forehead and smiled. "Thank you." Maria smiled. "Can ye get up luv?" "Aye I think so." Maria took his hand and got up. 'So much for a smooth exit.' She thought and smiled at him. "I will see you tonight then." "Aye, ye will." Jack said watching her walk out.  
  
Later that day, Lucy and Simone just finished moving Lucy out and decided to get something to drink and lie around for a while, enjoying the hot Caribbean sun before moving Simone and Connor's stuff in. They walked over to Maria who sat against the banister with her eyes closed. "Maria! What happened to you?" Simone asked concerned seeing the bruise on her forehead. "Ah see, I was walking and I decided to check the softness of the ship, ship not that soft." Maria smiled. "Oh honey!" Simone hugged her then sat down next to her, Lucy joining them. "Plus point is I hit my head on the Pearl! The black pearl! It's a keeper!" Maria grinned and watched Simone laugh. "I don't know what you're obsession with the Pearl is Maria really." "Sounds like my brother." Lucy spoke up. "He never got over the fact that Barbossa had taken over his ship. He still had nightmares." The three of them broke out in giggles as Will and Connor walked over. "Now what are they laughing at I wonder." Connor said looking at Will. "I don't know, as long as it isn't something embarrassing about us then I guess it's all right." Will said eyeing the girls. "Ney luv, this wasn't about you." Lucy said. "Or you Connor." Simone said. "About Jack." Maria finished. "Now there is something I can understand, I always laugh about Jack and his ways in life." Will laughed. "Are ye talking about me?" Jack asked walking up. The girls broke into a serious case of the giggles yet again. Will and Connor smiled brightly at Jack who looked confused. "What?" "Nothing Jack really." Lucy said standing up. "Oh ... My ... God..." Simone said looking behind Jack and standing up herself. "It's Barbossa!!" Simone yelled. Jack whipped round and let out a girlie scream. Simone and Lucy had to hold onto each other afraid they would fall over laughing. "That's not funny!" Jack said his hand on his chest. Maria stood up and walked up to him and put her hand over his. "Lighten up Jack; it's all in good fun." "Aye I know." Lucy looked at Simone with a surprised expression on her face who smiled back. "How about we go finish the cabins?" Lucy asked. Simone nodded and followed her. Will and Connor both got back to work.  
  
"This is it." Simone said putting down a bundle with stuff. "That's not much." "Don't need more. Some clothes and my diary." Simone replied looking at it. "Here are Connor's clothes." Lucy said throwing a bundle onto the bed. Simone looked at them and smiled. As they were pirate's they were one of the few who had different sets of clothes. But she was grateful for them. At least she felt remotely clean. When she left port Darren she had taken a couple of trouser which she stole from the men who lived there and some shirts. And off course her sword and diary which never left her side. "Well I will leave you to it then." Lucy said walking out. Simone took her diary and sat down on the bed to read it. Everything that had happened to her was in this diary. All horrible and happy things came together. It was her life. Every now and then she would read back and remember herself why she left, why she still lived. Off course Connor was in the diary too, he belonged with the happy thoughts in her diary. She smiled when she thought about him. Tonight would be the first time they slept together. Simone started panicking. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if he doesn't want to have ... sex with her? A soft knock on the door made her startle. Maria came walking in. "Nice cabin." She said looking round. "Listen we need to peel potatoes. Are you coming?" "Aye." Simone muffled the diary beneath the pillow and she got up.  
  
"Peeling tatters, day in... day out... day in and day out again." Simone sighed as she whipped the sweat of her forehead. "But we're on the..." "Now don't start that again!" Simone pointed at her. "If I hear those words again I swear I will loose it." Maria looked at Simone with big eyes then grinned evilly. "Pearl." She finished. "NO!!!" Simone covered her ears with her hands. "Why did you do that?" "I wanted to see you loose it. I have never seen you loose it and certainly not over one word." Maria explained. "You're mean! Why don't you go harass the captain?" "Because I don't feel like it." "Ah I see, you must like bothering me with the pearl babble!" "Aye I do!" Maria laughed. "Thought so." Simone went back to the peeling as did Maria, when Lucy came running in. "Quickly! Grab yer swords, were being attacked!" 


End file.
